A night to remember
by Sophia24
Summary: Edward and Bella are forced to go to a club together. Bella gets drunk and reveals how she feels about Edward. What will happen when they spend the night alone together? 'M' for lemon in the third chapter...will be a three-shot! All human!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Twilight**_

_**Authors note: yet another one-shot in an attempt to combat writers block…**_

_**This is rated 'M' for a reason! 'Tis my first attempt at a lemon so that part will probably be absolutely pants! **_

_**On another note; I have decided I'm going to move to America today…I REALLY want to see the Twilight movie but it doesn't come out in the UK until the 19**__**th**__** of December! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!...but I am definitely going to see it then…**_

A night to remember

**Edward's POV**

"Edward! Edward, open the door! Quick!" The frantic shouts accompanied by loud banging on the door of my flat. I leaped off of the chair I was sitting on and all but ran to the door when I recognised the voice; Bella. She was one of my best friends and lived four floors up in the same building as me with her friend Alice.

"Hurry, Edward! You have to help me!" She shouted louder as she kept banging at the door. All sorts of scenarios ran through my mind as to why she would be so frantic and asking for my help. None of them were appealing. I wrenched the door open and Bella rushed in, slamming the door behind her. She leaned back against it as her chest rose and fell heavily. She turned towards the door and went up onto her tip toes to look out the 'spy-hole'. I watched curiously as her eyes widened and she ran over to me, hiding behind me as I faced the door.

"Bella, what--?" I started to question but she quickly shushed me. I peered over my shoulder to look at her and saw she was leaning around me, looking at the door worriedly.

"Thanks for letting me in but I still need your help." She whispered in a hushed voice. "Whatever you do; don't let her take me." She begged and I was just about to ask what she was talking about when forceful knocking started against the front door.

"Open up, Edward. I know you're in there, Bella. I'll get you one way or another. There's no use in hiding." Alice's high voice rang out threateningly and I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding. It was only Alice, for a second there I thought Bella was in some sort of trouble. Hell, what am I talking about? Alice is trouble.

"Edward, please. She's trying to make me go _Clubbing_." She said with more distaste than I thought was possible.

"It really can't be that bad." I tried reasoning with her. Although, if Bella ran down four sets of stairs to get to my apartment and escape Alice, it must be that bad. Bella usually made a point of avoiding running because she was so clumsy and would only run if she really had to. Apparently this was one of those times. I felt the overwhelming urge to protect her…even if it was only from Alice. But there is no way I am letting her go to a club on her own (even if she isn't technically on her own). Who knows how many men there will try to take advantage of her? And being a man myself I openly admit how attractive Bella is and there would be a hell of a lot of guys willing to take advantage of someone so beautiful.

"You haven't had to endure one of her torture sessions—oh, I mean make-overs!" She whispered loudly. I'm not entirely sure why because it was obvious Alice knew she was in here anyway. "You have to get me out of this Edward." She pleaded and moved so she was standing in front of me. How could I say no to her? Her round brown eyes filled with worry, her bottom lip jutting out slightly in a pout not to mention the fact that I am deeply in love with her and am unable to refuse her.

I sighed and nodded slightly. "I'll try but you know Alice; when she has her mind on something its hard to deter her." It's probably not the best idea to bring myself into this but I'll try. Who knows, I might even succeed and spare my Bella from being ogled at by drunk, sex-crazed men. I doubt it but it's worth a try.

"Thank you, Edward, thank you!" A smile lit up Bella's face and she threw her arms around me in a hug before shoving me towards the door and hiding behind me once again. As if I'd be able to stop Alice once she's on a rampage.

The banging on the door had increased ten-fold; I actually suspected that Alice was throwing herself at the door to create that amount of noise. I pulled the door open and Alice crashed into me, proving my suspicions to be correct, before taking a couple of steps back with her hands on her hips as she glared past me at Bella.

"Bella," Her voice was low and menacing. "You are going to the club tonight whether you like it or not. Come willingly or you will suffer the consequences." Alice could be terrifying when she wanted to be and now was definitely one of those times.

"Alice, I'm not going. You know how much I hate clubs. Can I just stay here with Edward instead? We could watch a movie or something." Bella tilted her head towards me, asking for permission to come over tonight. As if I would say no. Just the fact that Bella would rather spend the night in with me, watching a movie, rather than going out with her best friend made a grin spread across my face and happiness flood through me.

Alice's eyes flickered to me, narrowing suspiciously and I dropped the smile from my face, settling to a neutral expression. "Edward, step aside. I need to get Bella." She said and crossed her arms in front of me, as if daring me to disagree.

I glanced over my shoulder at Bella and the look of reluctance on her face. I sighed and turned back towards Alice. This was probably going to be a bad decision, going against Alice but I had to attempt to relieve Bella from tonight which was bound to make her uncomfortable and unhappy.

"Sorry, Alice, no. Cant you get Rosalie to go with you instead?" I asked in an attempt to distract her. Rosalie was another of Alice's friends and I knew she would enjoy a night at a club much more than Bella. Maybe, just maybe she would agree with my suggestion…

"Rosalie's busy tonight. I already asked her. If you're so desperate to spend time with Bella you're coming too." She said decisively, not asking but telling me that I was now officially joining them. "Now, move, Edward, or I will be forced to move you myself." She threatened me.

I raised my eye brows at her and a small smirk played at the corners of my lips as I braced my hands on either side of the doorway, blocking her entrance completely. She was a good foot and a half smaller than me as well as being a lot weaker than me so how could she think she would be able to get me to move, especially if it meant I would be subjecting Bella to the so called 'torture'?

She eyed my defensive stance and gave a small shrug. "I warned you." She muttered a split second before her hand shot out towards my…nether regions. I automatically flinched, moving my hands from the door frame to protect myself. Hey, I'm a guy, I need to protect myself 'down there' when it's threatened so it's an instinct to react that way. As soon as I moved Alice danced past me and into my apartment, effectively using one of my weaknesses against me.

I straightened up and shut the door, walking into my apartment. I turned around just in time to see Alice walking through the door to my bedroom with a sly grin on her face. "I'll just get your clothes ready for tonight, Edward, and then Bella and I can go get ready." She said happily from inside my bedroom and I looked towards Bella who smiled smugly at me, sticking her tongue out at me. I returned the gesture and smiled. Sure, it's childish but we do that a lot.

But I couldn't understand why Alice felt the need to pick out my clothes. I was twenty-four years old and capable of getting dressed by myself. Before I had time to say anything Alice came out of my room, grabbed Bella's wrist and had disappeared out the door. "We'll see you at six!" She called just before the door shut behind her.

I stood and watched the door where Bella had gone through for a few moments before walking towards my bedroom to see what Alice had decided to force me into. I wasn't stupid enough to go against her wishes and not wear what she had picked out for me though. That would be asking for her to attack me.

Whether I like it or not, apparently, I now have plans for tonight. I was going with Bella which was certainly a major highlight. Even though I had known her for the two years I've lived in this building I have never once gone out to a nightclub with her, or any type of party for that matter, and I was certainly looking forwards to it.

_**A/N: **__**I'm not sure if I should continue this or not but please review or PM me to tell me what you think. I'm struggling to type right now because I got a jag (injection) in my left arm and its kind of sore…so I'm not sure if I'll get the next chapter of this out tonight…**_

_**The whole hitting a guy 'down there' is because my friend does that a lot to my guy friends. She just threatens them and laughs when they flinch, not actually hitting them…although she did do it to one of my friends called Russell…she kind of missed and hit his bladder to he practically sprinted to the toilet, holding himself, and when he got back he said 'I got there just in time, I almost wet my pants!'. That was absolutely hilarious! **_


	2. Drunk or horny?

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Twilight**_

_**Authors note: Happy St Andrews day, everybody! **_

_**I have never been into a club so I have no idea what it looks like (**__**I'm only sixteen so I still have another two years, well…one and a half.)**_

Drunk and horny?

**Edward's POV**

I stood outside Alice and Bella's apartment, dressed in the dark faded jeans and dark greed button down shirt Alice forced me to wear. Knowing her she probably chose it because it matched my eyes or some other strange Alice-like reason.

I knocked on the door twice before it was pulled open and Alice danced out into the corridor wearing a pale blue dress with a matching hair band. I glanced at her briefly before turning towards Bella who was wearing a blood red blouse and black skinny jeans with red dolly shoes on her feet and I felt a smile spread across my face at the sight of the angel in front of me.

She fidgeted slightly, obviously uncomfortable with my staring and a blush heated up her cheeks, making them match her blouse. I chuckled and held my right arm out to her and my left to Alice. They both linked their arms in mine and we walked towards the lift before going down to the bottom floor and out to the awaiting taxi.

Alice went around to the far side of the taxi and I opened the door for Bella. "You look beautiful, Bella." I said softly to her just before she stepped into the taxi. I slid in behind her and Alice cleared her throat, looking directly at me. "You too, Alice." I said, rolling my eyes at her but smiling all the same.

The drive to the club only took ten minutes and we spent that time just talking and laughing together. Jasper had arranged to meet us at the club and when we stepped out of the taxi he was waiting for us, or more accurately Alice, at the front door. There was an extremely long cue but, apparently, Alice and Jasper knew the owners so we were allowed straight in.

The dim interior of the club was lit only with the bright lights on the dance floor and the ceiling lights at the bar to allow the bar tenders to see when making drinks. Alice and Jasper disappeared immediately into the throng of people dancing (if you could call it that) on the dance floor. I looked at Bella and raised my eyebrows but she shrugged. Apparently they left her quite frequently.

The music was so loud it was almost deafening which I could use to my advantage because I would have to lean in close to Bella to speak to her, allowing me to be closer to the one I love.

Bella grabbed my hand and began to make her way through the crowds of people towards the bar. She sat down on a bar stool and gestured for me to sit next to her, smiling softly at me. She leaned towards me until her lips were at me ear, her warm breath blowing across the side of my neck and I shivered in pleasure at the sensation. "What do you want to drink?" She said in my ear, loud enough for me to be able to hear her.

I just got a coke while Bella got a vodka and coke. I could tell it would one of those night were Bella would be drinking a hell of a lot. I began to sip my drink, all the time watching Bella as she stared out at the dance floor seemingly deep in thought. A determined look flashed across her face and she down her drink in one before turning towards the bartender.

He placed a shot glass in front of her filled to the brim and she drank it immediately, barely wincing as the alcohol burned her throat. She ordered another two straight away and turned towards me, offering me one of the full shot glasses. I looked at her doubtfully with a frown on my face. I didn't want to drink too much because, to put it lightly, I was a light weight when it came to drinking alcohol and would probably get completely drunk if I had more than one.

Bella leaned closer to me to speak, "Do you want one? Or are you too chicken?" She pulled back and grinned at me, her eyes gleaming at her challenging me. I just shrugged, taking the glass from her and knocking back the shot, wincing as the alcohol burned a path down my throat.

I turned back to my coke deciding to stick to that for the rest of the evening; I had only had one shot and my mind was feeling foggy already. I lost count of how many shots Bella drank and was actually amazed to see her sitting steadily on her stool. She was extremely clumsy normally so I assumed that clumsiness would be magnified but it seemed the opposite, especially when she jumped down off her stool and turned to me, holding out her hand and gesturing to the dance floor.

I was more than happy to accept and let her lead me through the crow of bodies swaying. When we found a space to dance in she turned her back to me, pressing her back up against my chest and wrapping her arms around my neck while I placed my hand gently on her hips. We were dancing in perfect time to the music and I felt perfectly content to dance with her all night, I felt more than that, I would give anything to stay in this embrace with Bella forever.

That is, until she started grinding against me. Apparently the alcohol had begun to take affect because I knew the Bella I knew would not do something like this, at all. I felt myself harden as she continued to push her ass back against me. Its official; she's trying to kill me, because I would certainly explode from sexual frustration if she kept dancing the way she was.

"Hey, may I cut in?" I looked up at the sound of the voice and glared at the man it belonged to. He was well over six feet, tanned with black hair and equally black eyes which were focused on Bella. I didn't like the way he looked at her. Hell, I didn't like any male looking at her at all. I was jealous and she wasn't even mine.

Bella stopped grinding against me, thank god. If she had continued her ministrations it would have been extremely hard to stop myself from taking her right there in the middle of the dance floor.

She craned her neck to look up at the dark haired guy in front of her with a slight frown on her face. "You're tall." She stated and I knew she was definitely drunk to make such an obvious comment. "You look like a giraffe!" She said and started giggling hysterically.

She turned herself around, with her hands resting on my shoulders as she stared up at me. The close proximity was making my heart beat erratically and I breathed in her scent; strawberries, freesias with the hint of the alcohol she had consumed. She slid her hands down my chest, making my skin tingle in pleasure, and took one of my hands in hers. "Come on, Eddie. I want a drink." She said and tugged on my arm, leaving the tall man on his own on the dance floor. I turned my head and smirked at him, resisting the urge to stick my tongue out at him.

As soon as she sat down on the stool she ordered another shot and lifted the glass when the bar tender put it in front of her. "Bella, I don't think you should drink anymore." I said as I eyed the shot glass. I was concerned for her, she was already extremely drunk. I mean, she had to be to call someone a giraffe.

Her eyes blazed defiantly and she downed the shot, casting a smirk in my direction. She had always been stubborn and when you told her not to do something, she would do it anyway.

I looked around Bella to see a light brown haired guy looking at her. Well, actually he was staring at her chest and I clenched my hands into fists to stop myself from attacking him. I leaned closer to Bella to hear what he was saying to her, and to try and get him to back off a bit if he thought I was with her. Obviously, he was as stupid as he looks and completely ignored me as he talked to her chest.

"I'm Mike." He said to her over the music.

"That's nice." Bella said, more of her concentration focused on getting the bar tenders attention for another drink.

"What's yours?"

"What's my what?" Bella turned her head to him slightly, still distracted and began to lean over the bar to get the barman's attention, giving anyone near by a good view of her cleavage, including the douche bag that sat beside her.

"Your name." He answered her.

"What about it?" She asked then ordered her drink, still not looking at Mike. It pleased me that she wasn't paying any attention to him and she was effectively brushing him off without even knowing it.

"What is it?"

"What's what?" Bella finally looked at him after downing yet another shot with a look of confusion clouding her face.

I chuckled and stood up from my stool, wrapping my arm around Bella's waist and looking pointedly at Mike over her shoulder. "Come on, Love. Let's go." I said into her ear and she nodded her head, turning to smile at me.

She leapt off the stool, grabbing onto my arm that was around her waist with both hands as she stumbled slightly. "Let's go find Alice and Jasper, ok?" I asked her, leaning my head close to hers and began walking through the people.

"Ok, Eddie." She mumbled. That nick named irritated me to no end but when she said it I didn't actually mind.

We pushed our way through the throngs of people as I looked around for Alice and Jasper, mostly Jasper because I would be able to see him above the heads of the people dancing. My eyes caught a flash of blond hair and I pushed my way through the crowd with Bella holding onto my arm.

I tightened my arm around Bella's waist as a few men turned to look hungrily at her. I pushed through the last couple of people to see Alice and Jasper holding both of each others hands with Alice jumping up and down to the music, a big grin on her face. Their dancing was so different to the people around them that it made then stand out a heck of a lot.

"Alice, I'm going to take Bella home now." I shouted to her over the music and she nodded when she looked at Bella who was clutching onto my arm with one hand while she stare at my hair in awe and began to play with a strand that was dangling down in my eyes, poking at it and giggling.

"Yeah, I think that would be best. Me and Jazzy were going to go soon anyway. Will you two be alright on your own? I was going to go with jazz to his house." She said as she stared at Bella, her expression indicating that she was questioning her sanity.

"We'll be fine, won't we Bella?" I asked her, turning my head towards her and she giggled when my hair moved too. I looked back at Jasper and Alice. "See you guys later." I was just about to turn away when Alice grabbed my arm, stopping me from going.

She stretched onto her tip-toes, tugging on my arm and pulling me down towards her so she could speak in my ear. "I just thought I'd warn you; Bella gets horny when she's drunk." She said and pulled back, winking at me. She must have seen the shock on my face because she started giggling as I walked away with Bella beside me.

Great, Bella was going to kill me. If she was going to be horny it was going to be much harder to get her home than I had first thought.

_**A/N: I apologise that this isn't the lemon yet but it's nearly ten o'clock and if I tried to finish it I wouldn't be able to post until tomorrow…**_


	3. To love or not to love?

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Twilight**_

_**Authors note: finally, the last chapter! Thank you to all who reviewed! I didn't think you would like this story so much and I hope I don't disappoint with this chapter. There is a lemon in this chapter so be warned!**_

_**I'm also sorry it took so long to update but I've been busy for the past couple of days so I haven't been able to update. I won't update any of my stories tomorrow, I don't think, because I have work…enjoy!**_

To love or not to love?

**Edward's POV**

Outside the club, I haled a taxi and opened the door, gently sliding a giggling Bella in before climbing in myself. I quickly told the driver the address of our apartment and the taxi pulled away from the curb, joining the few cars littering the roads at this early hour of the morning.

Alice's words kept repeating themselves over in my head and I brushed them aside. She can't have been serious, right? I mean, Bella was sitting beside me, giggling every time a car passed the window. Surely she would stay like this the rest of the night. At least I hoped she would. A silly Bella is definitely better than a horny Bella. Especially because I doubt I would be able to control myself around her if she was the latter. She was drunk and there was no way I was going to take advantage of her, no matter how much I wanted her.

Bella stopped giggling and I looked down at her, thinking that maybe she could be asleep. At least that would relieve me of this predicament I was in but, alas, she was staring up at me with her warm, chocolate brown eyes. A small smile lifted the corners of her lips and I smiled back, somewhat suspicious of her. Maybe Alice was right; maybe she could have suddenly gone from childish and innocent one moment to seducing and horny the next.

Just as that thought crossed my mind I felt Bella's small, warm hand on my thigh, sliding slowly up it towards my growing arousal. I jumped in surprise at the contact but so say I didn't enjoy it would be lying. I place my hand on top of Bella's, stopping its movement as it came dangerously close to my crotch.

I looked up from my leg where both our hands remained and into Bella's lust-filled eyes, a small overly-innocent smile on her lips, just as she crashed her lips against mine, kissing me fiercely. I sat there, stunned for a few moments before returning her kiss, revelling in the feel of her soft lips against mine. Her hand that wasn't still resting on my thigh tangled into my hair, holding my head still as she continued to kiss me. She forced her tongue into my mouth, her warm breath following.

The taste of the alcohol in her breath reminded me of the situation and I, somewhat reluctantly, broke away from the kiss, turning my head to the side as Bella began to place warm, wet kisses along my cheek and neck.

"Bella." I said warningly and pushed her away from me slightly just as I noticed the taxi had come to a stop in front of our apartment building.

"Edward." She said, mirroring my tone accurately and burst into a fit of giggles.

I sighed, running a hand through my hair as I stepped out of the car, holding my hand out to a still giggling Bella. I paid the driver and began to walk into the building with my arm around Bella's waist as she was a bit unsteady on her feet.

"Edward…it's dark." Bella giggled, looking around her into the night. I rolled my eyes at her obvious statement but found the excitement in her eyes endearing as she tilted her head back and looked up at the night sky, nearly falling backwards in the process. I steadied her and held the door open for us to walk through, letting it swing shut behind us.

I pushed the button for the elevator when we approached it and stepped inside when the doors opened. I pushed the button for Bella's floor which lit up as the doors slid closed.

Bella stared at the lit button in wonder as a smile spread across her face. "Look, Edward." She said, pointing at the glowing button. "It's so pretty. Let's make all of them light up!" She said excitedly and reached towards the panel of buttons.

I grabbed her outstretched arm and pulled her away from the panel beside the doors. I knew what would happen if she got her way and I didn't want to ride up in the elevator with the doors opening at ever floor. "No, Bella." I said firmly as she pouted up at me, her brow furrowed in annoyance.

We stayed in silence for a few moments before Bella turned towards me, wiggling her finger at me as she gestured for me to come closer to her. I looked at her suspiciously but lowered my head down to her nonetheless.

"Edward…" She whispered in my ear, her warm breath fanning across my cheek. "I need a wee-wee." She mumbled as a bright blush spread across her cheeks as she bowed her head.

I chuckled slightly and sighed. At least she hadn't tried to attack me again. "Don't worry, Bella. We're almost there." I said softly and the doors opened right then. I stepped out and Bella stumbled into the corridor behind me before dancing from one leg to another. I guess she was more desperate for the toilet than I had thought.

I began walking along the corridor with Bella's hand in mine as she tried to walk and continue her toilet dance which failed as she tripped over her feet and began falling towards the ground. I wrapped her arms around her waist, preventing her from hitting the ground. I have perfected my reflexes after all the years of knowing Bella, it comes with the territory.

I scooped her up in my arms, carrying her bridal style to the door of her apartment. "Bella, do you have the keys?"

She frowned and wiggled slightly in my arms, almost causing me to drop her as she tried to reach the back pocket of her jeans. She pulled them out with a flourish and a large grin spread across her face as she jingled them at me. "Ta-da!" She said, giggling.

After a bit of struggling I managed to balance Bella in one arm, awkwardly leaning her against the wall beside the door with one arm wrapped around her. I knew it would have been much easier to let her stand but in all honestly I didn't want to let go of her, the heat radiating from her body felt too nice to be separated, even for a few moments. I fiddled with the keys in the lock for a few seconds before successfully opening the door. I walked through the door, holding Bella bridal style once more and kicked the door shut behind us.

I walked into Bella's bedroom to her en-suite bathroom and placed her down carefully just in front of the door. "Thank you, Edward. You should carry me more often." She said with a small smile and patted my arm. I gave her a questioning look as she walked into the bathroom but turned to face me just as she was about to close the door. "Don't go anywhere." She said sternly, pointing her finger at me before closing the door behind her.

I sighed and walked away from the bathroom door. Should I stay like she asked, or should I go now? After her little attack in the taxi I wasn't sure what she might do or how I might react. But I knew that I should wait here, at least until she comes out of the bathroom. Knowing her and her clumsiness she would probably manage to trip over nothing and hit her head on the bath tub or something.

I walked the opposite side of the room from that en-suit and scanned my eyes across the large bookcase that took up most of the wall. I noticed quite a few titles that Bella had mentioned were her favourite which seemed worse for wear. I remember Bella telling me that she kept her books in here so she would be able to easily get one to read before bed and so they were protected from Alice who had frequently ruined many of Bella's books by using them as coaters for her drinks.

I realised that this was the first time I had ever been in Bella's bedroom, although I had wished to be here many times, and I looked around the room, smiling at the distinctly 'Bella' style. Her large double bed was in the centre of the room, opposite the door to the bed room and was decorated with a mid-night blue cover decorated with silver swirls and just above the bed was a large window with dark blue curtains. On one side of the room, where I was now standing, was the large book case and on the other side, beside the en-suite door was a small closet and a chest of drawers that had a small stereo sitting on top with a few C.D's scattered beside it along with other small objects.

I crossed to the other side of the room, glancing at the small collection of C.D's she had and smiled as I recognised a few of them. My eyes travelled to the other side of the chest of drawers and studied the photographs that sat there; Bella as a child, standing beside what I assumed to be her mother and father, and the other, much to my surprise, was of me and Bella just after we had all had a water fight in the park much to Alice's insistence.

I must have been too absorbed in my thoughts at that point to here the opening of the bathroom door, or the sound of Bella's soft footsteps towards me. But what I was aware of was when Bella's small hand reached out to touch my shoulder, causing me to jump slightly and turn quickly towards her.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I wasn't snooping. It's just that…" I apologised quickly but trailed off when I saw the smile on her face. The same overly-innocent smile she had right before she jumped me in the taxi. _Oh, shit_.

Bella began taking small steps towards me, her brown eyes filled with lust just as they had been before. I cautiously backed away every time she advanced on me, trying not to be forced into the same situation as before. No matter how much I had enjoyed kissing her, she was drunk and it wasn't right to take advantage of her even if she was the one initiating it. I realised I had fallen right into her trap when my knees hit the edge of her bed.

I barely had time to react when Bella lunged at me, pushing us both onto her bed (me on my back and her lying on top of my chest), pressing her lips firmly to mine. She moved slightly so she was straddling my waist, rubbing her ass against my ever hardening erection, and forced her tongue into my mouth as she kissed me furiously.

I couldn't even pull my head back from the kiss because the bed was right behind me and there was practically no space at all between Bella and me. I placed my hands on her shoulders, giving them a firm push to put some space between us but only managing to create a few inches of space.

Bella pouted, pushing against my arms as she tried to kiss me again. She scowled at me in annoyance I thought that she just might give in and admit defeat. But what she did was the opposite of what I had expected. She grabbed my wrists and pinned my arms either side of my head before crashing her lips against mine. _Damn, she was strong_.

She ground her hips into mine and forced her tongue into my mouth as I tried desperately not to respond which is no easy task considering the woman that I love, the girl of my dreams was straddling me and kissing me with all she was worth, like I said; not easy to deny that.

I tried tugging my wrists free but it was difficult because of the awkward position Bella held them in and because of her sudden, unexpected strength. Bella removed her hand from my left arm began tugging furiously at my t-shirt, tugging it up with just one hand. I shivered in pleasure at the feeling of Bella's warm hands on my chest and stomach but shoved her shoulders with my now free hand. She groaned in annoyance. "Edward, stay still." She demanded, shoving my arm away and rocking her hips against mine as I clenched my jaw to stop myself moaning at the delicious friction.

She returned her lips to mine, her tongue exploring my mouth and moved both her hands, sliding them down my chest until they came to the waist of my jeans. I froze. This had to stop. I could not and would not take advantage of Bella while she was drunk. I loved her too much to do that.

I grasped her wrists firmly in my hands, stopping her movement and turned my head to the side. Bella chose to ignore that and began trailing hot, open-mouth kisses down my neck.

"Bella, stop. I can't do this. We can't do this." I said softly. She tensed and moved off me as I released my hold on her arms. I sat up as she kneeled beside me, her hands on her lap and her head down so her face was hidden by her hair.

I heard her quiet sniffles and knew she was crying. My heart panged at the thought that I had made her cry but I had to. I couldn't have let the situation continue any further. I reached my hand out to her shoulder but she flinched away from my touch and that movement pained me more than I would like to admit.

"Bella, darling, don't cry." I said softly and moved slightly closer to her but didn't try and touch her again, to afraid that she would flinch away once more.

"I can't…help it." She said, her voice breaking because she was crying and looked up at me with a tear-stained face. "You…you don't want me." She dropped her head again and sobbed harder.

I gathered her into my arms, refusing to let her pull away, and sat her on my lap as she cried into my chest. How wrong she was. I wanted her more than she could possibly know. "Bella," I said softly into her hair, breathing her sweet scent. "I do want you, so much. But not now. You're drunk; you don't know what you're saying." I said, stroking her hair gently. A part of me hoped against hope that she was acting like this because this is what she felt deep down, but I doubted that. Why would some like her ever want some like me?

"I do know what I'm talking about, Edward." She said stubbornly and lifted her head up to lock her gaze on mine. "I want you. And I am not drunk." She said defiantly then looked thoughtful for a second. "Well, not much."

I chuckled and rolled my eyes at her. "Of course not." I said sarcastically. "Bella, I think it's time you went to bed now." I said as she nodded. I shifted on the bed, moving her to the top end and climbed off it.

Bella frowned as she looked around her bed. "Edward, could you get me some pyjama's please?" She looked up at me with her glorious brown eyes and I was powerless to say no.

I nodded and walked over to her chest of drawers. "Which drawer?" I asked and looked up at her over my shoulder.

She frowned, seemingly deep in thought. "The first one, I think…" she trailed off and I reached for the handle of the top drawer. "Or maybe it was the second one…" She said as I opened the top drawer and shut it quickly. Her underwear drawer.

"Definitely the second one." I muttered, flustered at what I had just seen and I couldn't stop myself from imagining Bella in them. I pulled out a dark blue tank top and matching pyjama bottoms before walking back over to Bella.

I handed them over to her and was just about to turn and leave when she immediately pulled her shirt over her head, revealing a bright red bra which contrasted with her pale skin perfectly. I stood there frozen, staring at the sight in front of me that challenged my self-control to the extreme.

I was broken out of my blatant ogling when Bella spoke. "Edward, a little help." She huffed and wiggled slightly. I blinked a couple of times and a small smile tugged at the corners of my lips. Bella had somehow managed to get her tank top stuck with her right arm and head in the right arm hole and her left arm in the head hole.

I chuckled and walked over to her, gently helping her put her head and left arm in the proper places, making sure not to touch anything other than her arms and thankful that her chest was covered by the top.

"Thank you." She said, slightly irritated then immediately tugged off her jeans before I could step away. I turned quickly but not before I caught a glimpse of a bright red thong that matched her bra perfectly. Bella Swan was trying to kill me.

I concentrated on making sure that I actually breathed and maintaining my control. "Edward?" Bella's soft voice floated to my ears and she placed a hand on my shoulder, turning me towards her. She bowed her head and a blush splashed across her cheeks. "Em, I was wondering if you…if you could stay?" She said shyly and looked up at me from beneath her eye lashes. "It's just that, well, Alice isn't here and I don't like being on my own." She trailed off in a whisper.

"Bella…" I hesitated. Should I stay? But, on the other hand, how could I leave?

"Please, Edward." She whispered as tears gathered in her eyes.

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. How could I say no to her? I flashed her my crooked smile and nodded. "Alright, I'll stay."

She gave me a wide smile and hugged me tightly. She pulled back, excitement radiating from her. "I'll be right back. I'll just go get you some sweats to sleep in, ok? I think Alice has some in her room."

"Alice has men's sweats in her room?" I questioned and then my thoughts turned to Jasper. Disgusting. I shuddered. Apparently Bella noticed the repulsed look on my face and laughed. Her laughter reminded me of bells; pure and beautiful.

"Don't worry. She bought some for Jasper and decided that she didn't like them any more. They're still in the bag at the bottom of her wardrobe." She said quickly. "I'll be back in a moment." She sang and skipped out the room.

Bella's mood swings were beginning to take me off balance and I'm not sure how well I would cope if she tried attacking me again. She was back a second later, breaking my line of thought as she skipped into the room and handed me a pair of black sweats.

"There you go, Edward. Now you need to get dressed." She said and immediately tugged my shirt over my head before her hands went for my pants. Again.

I stood shocked for a few seconds before stepping away from her. "Maybe I should dress myself, Bella?" I suggested and she shrugged. She turned and jumped on the bed before scrambling under the covers, tucking them under her chin and giving me an innocent smile.

I went into her bath room, changed quickly and walked back out to see Bella sitting on the bed and staring straight at me. I blushed under her intense gaze and walked towards the door that lead to the corridor of the apartment, planning on sleeping on the couch.

"E—Edward? Where are you going?" Bella asked desperately and I turned to look at her just as I reached the door.

"I was just going to go sleep on the couch."

"Please, stay here with me?" She asked softly and pulled back the covers on the side of the bed closest to me. "I don't want you to leave me." She whispered, her doe-eyes wide and pleading.

"I'm not going to leave you, Bella." I said as I took a few steps towards her. She looked so helpless sitting there on her large bed and I felt the need to protect her. Even though, if she got another mood swing it would be me who would need protecting.

"Please?" She asked as tears filled her eyes.

"Alright." I said as I walked over to her. I would do anything to stop her crying, to stop her from being afraid or hurt.

I slipped under the covers and Bella immediately curled into my side, resting her head on my chest as I wrapped my arm around her waist. It felt so right; lying with her, her warm body pressed against mine.

"Night-night, Edward." She murmured against my chest, placing a soft kiss on it before she drifted off to sleep.

"Good night, Bella, my love." I whispered into her hair and felt sleep consuming me.

-------------------------------

My eye lids fluttered open to sunlight streaming through the curtains. I blinked my eyes a few times and looked down at Bella who was still curled into my side like she had been when we fell asleep, her brown hair spilling on to the pillow behind her.

I felt Bella's hand, which was resting on my bare stomach, begin to move south. _Not again_, I thought. Why is it that Bella only does these things when she's either drunk or asleep?

I placed my hand on top of hers as it slipped under the waist band of my sweats, causing my arousal to grow. Her warm breath fanned across my chest and she looked up at me, blinking away the sleep.

Her eyes widened as they travelled to my chest and I heard her sharp intake of breath before she wriggled slightly. She sighed in relief and a smile spread across her face, as well as a blush, as she looked up at me. I frowned slightly; did she really think I would take advantage of her like that?

"Morning, Edward."

"Good morning. How are you feeling? You drank quite a lot last night." I asked, concerned as I gently stroked her hair absentmindedly.

Her blush grew brighter and she shook her head slightly. "I'm fine. I don't get headaches or anything like that. Just the embarrassment of what I did when I was drunk." She mumbled. "I'm just going to brush my teeth, ok? My tongue feels a bit fuzzy. Then I want you to remind me of what I can't remember of last night. Which is pretty much everything." She said seriously.

I chuckled and nodded as she pulled away from me and walked quickly to the bathroom. I just lay there in Bella's bed, somewhere I never imagined I would wake up, and tried to decide what to tell her. Would I tell her everything that happened? Did I want to embarrass her that much? No, but I knew I couldn't lie to her.

I heard running water from the bath room as Bella brushed her teeth and in a few minutes she emerged, returning to my side and snuggling into my side which caused a huge grin to spread across my face.

"Edward…not that I'm complaining or anything but why do you have your shirt off?" She asked and her lips grazed my chest as she spoke then she lifted her head to look at me expectantly for an answer.

"Well, you sort of forced it off me." I smiled at her and a blush spread across her cheeks.

She groaned and dropped her head to my chest. "What else did I do?" She asked and sighed. "I don't remember much. Just going to the club, Alice and Jasper disappearing, we danced, didn't we?"

"Yes. What else do you remember?"

"Em, we left and Alice said she was going to stay at Jasper's but I don't remember much else, just snippets." She mumbled.

"Well, after we left the club we got a taxi and you kind of…attacked me." I finished and Bella buried her head into my chest.

"We got back here and into the lift. You said you needed the toilet." I felt Bella's cheeks heated up against my chest. "We came up to your apartment. You went to the toilet and then…well…"

"I didn't?" She gasped and covered her face with her hands. "I remember. I'm so sorry Edward. I didn't mean…well, I did…but I'm sorry I made you uncomfortable." Her voice was muffled by her hand and my chest.

I pressed my lips against her forehead and tightened my arm around her waist. "It's alright, Bella."

She pushed away from me slightly, propping herself up on her arm beside me and kept her eyes downcast. "Edward, I…I…I meant it when I said I want you." She said, barely audible and her cheeks were flaming.

I stared at her stunned before I brought my hand up and gently brushed her bright red cheek with the tips of my fingers. "Bella…" I said softly and I saw her bottom lip tremble slightly as she looked up at me. "I don't want you." A smile spread across my face. "I need you." I spoke truthfully and continued. "I love you." I whispered and dropped my hand, waiting for her answer. I could here my heart pounding in my ears and my breathing coming in short gasps as I waited. My heart fell as she just stared at me in shock. She didn't feel the same. How could I ever think she would?

I turned away from her onto my side in an attempt to hide the disappointment which must have been clear on my face. She didn't love me. How could I have been foolish enough to tell her? I had ruined our friendship now.

"Edward…" Bella said softly placing her hand on my shoulder and I rolled onto my back, staring up at the ceiling to avoid her gaze. "Edward, look at me." She placed her hand on the side of my face and turned it towards her. I couldn't hide the pain, the vulnerability that shone from my eyes. My eyes met her deep chocolate brown ones and I saw a small smile pull at the corners of her lips. "I love you too." She said, a dazzling smile spreading across her face.

My eyes scanned her face, searching for any trace that she wasn't telling the truth, that she just said that because she felt bad for me. But all I saw in her eyes was love. A huge smile spread across my face and Bella leaned closer to me, placing her lips against mine. This was different from her desperate kisses last night; it was full of the love and adoration that we felt for each other.

Our lips moved together in perfect time and I let my tongue trace her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She parted her lips slightly and I slipped my tongue into her mouth, massaging her tongue with my own.

Bella fisted her hands in my hair and I placed mine on her hips, my fingers splaying across the exposed flesh of her stomach and lower back. She moved her hands from my hair, trailing the down my chest and the warmth spread throughout my body at her touch. I slid my hands up the soft skin of her back, pulling her top up with it as our tongues continued fight for dominance.

I pulled her top over her head, only breaking the kiss for a second before returning my lips to hers. My hands reached around her back and unclasped her bra, causing it to slide down her arms and Bella threw it to her side.

I broke the kiss and gazed down at her perfect chest; her full, round breasts and pert pink nipples. I groaned and rolled us over, hovering over her and supporting my weight on my arms which were either side of her head.

I kissed her lips softly before trailing kisses down her neck, to her collar bone and continue on a path down to the swell of her breasts. "You're beautiful, my Bella." I mumbled against her skin. Her chest was rising and falling with her heavy breathing, making her all the more tempting.

I continued placing small butterfly kisses on her chest before taking one of her nipples into my mouth as my hand massaged her other breast. The wonderful sounds of her moans filled the air causing my member to harden almost painfully.

I moved my mouth to her other breast and massaged the first with my hand as her hands fisted into my hair, tugging slightly in the most delightful way. I moved to place kisses along her flat stomach to her navel then to the waist band of her pyjama bottoms. I looked up at her to see her head thrown back against the pillow as her chest continued to heave. I slipped my fingers under the waist band and tugged her pants down along with her bright red throng, pulling them off her feet and discarding them onto the floor.

I placed soft kisses on her ankle, slowly making my way up her inner leg as she writhed in pleasure. I placed a kiss on her inner thigh and looked up at her, teasing her. She groaned in frustration and pulled me up so my face was level with hers, kissing me passionately.

I felt her hands slowly travel down my back to my sweats and she slipped them down with my boxers as I kicked them off. Her fingers threaded in my hair as she held my face to her and my hands explored her body, memorising every curve.

"Edward…I need you." She whispered against my lips and I moved to position myself at her entrance, teasing her opening with the tip of my member. She moaned against my mouth and thrust her hips upwards, enveloping me in her warmth. I groaned and slid into her to the hilt, savouring how wonderful it felt to be inside of her.

She wiggled her hips and I pulled out before sliding back in. My thrusts were long and slow and soon the moans of our love making began to fill the room. All too soon I felt her inner walls clench around me and she fell over the edge, bringing me with her as we called each others names.

We lay there, breathing heavily for a few minutes before I pulled out of her and rolled onto my back pulling her with me and onto my chest. I buried my face in her hair, breathing in her scent as she placed soft kisses on my chest.

"I love you, Edward."

"I love you too, Bella." I said softly. The front door of the apartment banged shut loudly and we both jumped. I sat up quickly and Bella did the same, holding the sheet tightly to her chest as we heard foot steps approaching the room quickly.

"Bella, I was just wondering if—" Alice shoved the door open and stared at us as we looked back at her in the shock of being caught. Alice squealed and a grin spread across her face. "Finally!" She said happily and looked over her shoulder. "Jasper, come and have a look at this!" She shouted as my eyes widened. Could this get anymore embarrassing?

Jasper appeared in the door way and flinched before adverting his eyes. "Edward, I would appreciate it if you cover up. I'm happy for you and everything but I'd rather not see that particular part of your anatomy."

Apparently it could. I tugged the sheet up to my waist and looked at Bella whose face was bright red, as I'm sure mine must be.

"Sorry to interrupt." Alice said happily. "Carry on." She called as she shut the door and soon after I heard the front door shut too.

_**A/N: How was it? I'm really not sure…and I wasn't sure how to end it…I hoped you liked it and I would really appreciate your thoughts!**_

_**When I was writing I wrote 'in the most delightful way' which reminded me of Mary Poppins as soon as I wrote it and I got lost in a giggle fit…anyway….**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
